The fever of love
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and Elsa are preparing for Anna's birthday and went to get her but him and Anna learn Elsa has a cold and creates snowmen but Ash is more worried about Elsa trying to make her sister's birthday perfect AshXElsaXAnna


**The fever of love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen and this is the third AshXElsaXAnna story I made there show after the events of Love of snowflakes and Aura Embers Ash and Elsa are setting up Anna's birthday along with thier friends give him a helping hand what can go wrong so enjoy AshXElsaXAnna**

it was an wonderful summer at Arendelle after the endless winter ended at the courtyard there was a surprise party being set up as there was a raven haired boy wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail it was Ash and his friend pikachu was helping a beautiful girl about his age she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink it was Elsa the queen of Arendelle and Ash's true love was doing up the cake

"Okay, okay, here we go Ash." as Elsa use her powers and made a ice figurine of Anna on top of the cake "I don't know Elsa So lonely." Ash said as Elsa agreed Ash help out by making one look like her and Anna together during the ballroom after her coronation

"Nah it's Stiff Ash." said Elsa as she made one that look like her and Anna crying when Ash was frozen they gasped "We can't do that." as Ash got rid of it "Come on, Elsa. This is for Anna. You can do this." Elsa said to herself as Ash calm her down

"Elsa it's okay we can think of one together." Ash said as Elsa look at his eyes with a smile "You're right Sweetie." as she kissed him then they had a idea "That's it!" said both Ash and Elsa as the two use thier magic and made when Elsa and Anna kissed Ash

"Perfect." they said even pikachu likes it but licking his lips for that cake

"It looks great!" said Kristoff as him and Sven are helping out "we just want it to be perfect." said Elsa as she wants Anna's surprise be perfect but Ash has a gift made for Anna it's in his pocket "Speaking of "perfect..." Check this out." as Ash and Elsa has a look at the words said happy birthday Anna then Elsa chuckles

"Kristoff, are you sure I can leave you in charge here?" said Elsa

"Absolutely." said Kristoff

"Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard." Elsa said to Kristoff "What could happen?" but Ash notice Elsa sniffles he can tell that she's getting a cold "It's all set." but Elsa and Ash saw pikachu and Olaf near the cake "Pikachu, Olaf, what are you two doing?" Elsa asked them

"we're not eating cake." Olaf muffled as there was frosting over his and pikachu's faces

"Pikachu, Olaf..." Ash said to them

"But it's an ice cream cake!" he said to them "And it's for Anna." said Elsa

"And it's for Anna." said Olaf as Ash fixed the cake up then heard the bell chimes Elsa gasped "Oh, it's time!" she said

"It's time! For what?" said Olaf as Ash walks to her "Elsa how about I go get Anna up and you continue the party." Ash said as Elsa "Oh Ash that's the sweetest thing you ever did for me." she kiss him as Ash's face turn red and eyes have hearts showing "I hate it when it happens." as Ash is going to get Anna Elsa then have a thought to go with him anyway

"Ash wait we all should go wake Anna up after all you are my true love." she said as Ash smiles in defeat "Okay, you win Elsa" he kiss her back Elsa chuckles "you sure you got this?" Elsa said to Kristoff

"I'm sure." he said to them

"Don't let anyone in before we're ready." Elsa tells him "I won't." Kristoff replied as Elsa use her power to freeze the water on the fountains "And don't touch anything including you pikachu don't touch the cake." said Ash

"I'm just gonna stand here." said Kristoff as pikachu mumbled "I'm probably gonna walk around a little." said Olaf

"And keep an eye on that cake!" Elsa said as her and Ash left "Ash good luck waking Anna up." Elsa said to him "Good luck on getting everything ready Elsa." as they kiss and part ways "They think you're an idiot." Kristoff said doing Sven's voice "Well, clearly the lovebirds are wrong." without watching where he's going "Ooh! Ooh! Whoops. Whoa." Kristoff almost knocked over the cake Olaf chuckles "What? It's fine." he said to them

"I can't read. Or spell." said Olaf by then Ash was now walking and seeing his second true love Anna is asleep in her room, snoring "You know she looks beautiful when she is sleeping." Ash replied as Ash has a idea he starts sneaking under the covers "Psst. Anna?" Ash said to his beautiful second true love as he starts by massaging her feet to her body causing her to slowly wake up before kissing her neck "Yeah?" Anna said to her true love

"Happy birthday." he said fingering her womanhood made her moan "...to me." she said as Ash laughs as Anna wakes up "It's my birthday." she said as Ash nodded "Come on your sister is waiting!" Ash said till Anna held him "Ash wait since it's my birthday I want you to continue our romantic morning I love it." Anna tells him as Ash smiles at her

"I never say no to you even in your birthday my beautiful ember." as Anna blushed they start kissing and making out Ash locked the door for privacy Ash kisses her neck then Anna moan loving it then she starts stripping herself completely naked in front of him Ash did the same as they continue more

"Ash may I." she asked but Ash nodded by letting her go first she kisses his chest then lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oooh Anna..." Ash moaned as Anna was going faster letting Ash enjoy it he starts stroking her beautiful luscious hair then groped her butt made her go more faster Ash gives her smooth soft back a massage letting her continue just then Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Anna swallows it and licks her breasts clean

"Anna I can give you a special." as Ash place Anna to her bed he picks up her foot starts massaging made her loving his touch "Oh Ash keep going please." she begged her true love as Ash goes for her smooth soft legs then her midriff made her giggle then he starts massaging her breasts made her moan

"Oh Ash yes" she said as he is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast letting Anna gasp "Oh Ash yes yes don't stop Sweety." she said as Ash continues then goes for her right breast then went back to fingering her womanhood he didn't finish

"Keep going Ash I was waiting for that" Anna said as Ash continues going deeper and sucking her breast then Anna has her arms wrapped around his head rubbing her breasts to his face letting him continue as she feels her limit coming

"Ash I'm gonna..." as she releases her floods in Ash's mouth over the bed then those two stare at eachother's eyes then went to the bed Ash is on the bed and Anna is on top of him place his rod inside her

"Ash you know how much I wanted to ride you." Anna said as Ash smiles "I always let my beautiful second true love do anything on her birthday." those words made her blushed as they start kissing and making out Anna begins bouncing his rod made Ash moan loving it "Oh oh Anna yes you are good." Ash said as his second true love continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing turns him on

Ash starts groping her breasts made her go more faster "You are so beautiful Anna." Ash said to her as Anna continues more letting her true love massaging her breasts then they feel thier limit as they release thier seed and love juice eachother then they snuggled together "Ash this is the best moment I had for my birthday." she said to him

"I love it too Anna and I have a present for you close your eyes." as Anna was excited she close her eyes and Ash reaches for his pocket of his pants and has her present

"Open them." as Anna opens her eyes she see Ash gives her an amber pendant has words saying happy birthday my beautiful ember. she was in tears of Joy "Oh Ash thank you I love it ." she kissed him for it till they heard a door

"Ash I think it's Elsa!" she said as Ash has it cover he fix her bed up and got dressed and takes Anna to get change to her dress as the door unlocked Elsa came in

"Ash, is Anna ready." she asked as Ash nodded "Yes she's getting dressed." Ash said as they see Anna is done she's wearing the bun with three ribbons hanging down (in the colors of dark green, light green, and teal). She wears a navy blue bodice which has olive, crimson, green, and orange prints on the front with copper linings, and a light chartreuse short-sleeved blouse that has a pink-and-gold brooch in the middle. Later in videos and in the movie, the brooch is now purple-and-gold instead of pink-and-gold. On top of this, Anna wears an apple-green sleeveless cropped gilet with teal, dark green, brown, orange, and chartreuse rosemaling on the front and back. She wears a teal skirt with yellow, olive, and brown sunflower prints with darker teal stalks and leaves with smaller olive, dark teal, and purple designs between each sunflower, and a small dark teal leaf design on the left, middle part of the skirt. Above the sunflower is a wavy looping yellow line with light teal dots above each loop. She wears light olive stockings, pale olive-yellow petticoats, black ballet flats, a friendship bracelet, and dark pink lipstick.

"Hey Elsa It's my birthday?" she said to her older sister "Mmm-hmm. And it's going to be perfect because... You've never had a real birthday before. Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door. So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate." said Elsa

"thanks you guys." Anna said to her sister and her true love "And be your birthday date if I may." all of the sudden Elsa sneezes Ash see little snowman appeared and running "Elsa are you going to be ok?" Ash was concerned as Elsa sniffles

"Yes sweetie I'm ok." Elsa said to her true love but Ash knew she is not looking well "Ash is right Elsa, I'm thinkin' ya might have a cold." said Anna as Elsa denies it

"I don't get colds. Besides... A cold never bothered me anyway." as Elsa changes her new look her hair in her signature French braid (tied with a hair band with a pink flower on it in place of a snowflake) woven with small pink flowers and a larger pink flower on the right side of her head. She wears an emerald green off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, just like her Snow Queen dress. Unlike her ice dress, herFrozen Feverdress has a sweetheart bodice which is covered in teal ice crystals that are patterned to resemble leaves and light green translucent short sleeves. Her sleeves and top of her bodice are decorated with pink flowers. She wears dark emerald green ice kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping dark emerald green cape of sheer ice decorated with flower and leaf designs with pink flowers stuck on is attached to the back of her bodice. Her eye shadow is now a light pink and she wears dark pink lipstick.

"Whoa." she gasped and chuckles "Fancy." said Anna even Ash was in a trance of her new look "Both you and Anna are beautiful in those dresses." as Elsa and Anna blushed by his words "Thank you Ash and Just follow the string." she said to them "Wait, what?" said Anna as Ash and Elsa chuckled and they follow the string

"I've got big plans I've got surprises for today. Nothin'" as Anna looks at the knight armor opens the helmet see the bracelet made Anna happy "but nothin's gonna get in our way." then Kristoff, pikachu, Sven and Olaf are sleeping at the courtyard "I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power. I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower." but pikachu woke him up because of the little snowmen are going near the punch they try to stop them but the bowl was empty

"If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try." as Anna see the string lead to the cupboard then saw the clock look like the castle as a little Olaf appeared "Summer!" it said

"I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm givin' you the sun the moon, and the sky." Elsa said as they are outside Anna found her third gift then she sniffles and sighs then sneezes more little snowmen appeared falling to the courtyard "Little brothers!" said Olaf as him and pikachu went after them "I'm makin' today a perfect day for you." Ash, Elsa and Anna followed the string more as Anna see a sandwich "Ooh, sandwich." she said

"I'm makin' today a blast if that's the last thing I do." they jump at the couch see a portrait of them together then Elsa rides on the bike with Anna and Ash follows them "For everything you are to me, and all you've been through. I'm makin' today, a perfect day for you." as the three giggle and went down the stairs Elsa sneezes twice showing more little snowmen

"They come in threes." Anna said

"I'm fine." Elsa said to them "No you are not Elsa." said Ash as she sneezes again

"Hey!" said Kristoff going after the snowmen as they see the cake "Surprise, surprise this one is specially..." Elsa plans to take them to the boat but she sneezes "Wow, you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest." Anna said as her and Anna are taking Elsa back to the castle "We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the be... Ah-ah... Achoo!" said Elsa as she sneezes when she got Anna a snow globe "Elsa, you gotta go lie down." Ash said feeling worried

"No way we have to paint the town." she said continue getting Anna her gifts "But you need medical attention." Anna said as Oaken appeared "Are you sick? How about a cold remedy... Of my own invention?" he shows her a cold remedy

"No, thanks." said Elsa as Ash and Anna takes it "We'll take it." then the choir of children start singing with Elsa "We're making today a perfect day for you!" they said

"We're making today a special day! All: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true! Wishes come true. We love Princess Anna." then Elsa blows her nose "And I love you too. So we're making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! Yes, we are making today a perfect day!" said Elsa

by then pikachu, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf are still chasing after the snowmen in the courtyard then knocked over the sign "I can fix it." said Olaf as pikachu Kristoff see the snowmen going after the cake "No, no!" as Kristoff use the empty bowl to stop them

pikachu was relieved "All fixed." Olaf said as they look at the sign "Dry Banana Hippy Hat"?" said kristoff

"Come on. Now we climb!" said Elsa leading Ash and Anna to the clock chime "Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest." said Anna as Elsa keeps going "We need to get to our birthday chills. I mean thrills. Making dreams! Making plans! Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end. You are my very best friend." Elsa said as she's going up the stairs "Elsa?" Ash said to her "What Ashy? I'm fine. We're gonna climb, we're gonna sing. Follow the string to the thing." as they made it to the top of the chime elsa starts dancing

"Happy, happy, happy. Merry, merry, merry. Hot, cold." Anna gasped as she see Elsa going to fall but Ash saved her "Hot birthday." she said as Ash and Anna feels her head "Elsa, look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up." Ash said to his true love

"All right we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on admit it to yourself." said Anna as Elsa gives up "Okay, I have a cold. I'm sorry, Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it. Again." said Elsa feels guilty as they are walking back

"You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed." said Anna

"Oh, no, please, please stop!" said Kristoff when Ash, Elsa and Anna open the gate "Surprise!" said everyone has Anna's birthday party set up perfect "Wow!" said both Ash, Elsa and Anna seeing this surprised "We're making today a perfect day for you. We're making today. A smiley face all shiny and new."

"There's a fine line between chaos." said Kristoff as pikachu and him keeps the snowmen away from the cake "And a hullabaloo." said Olaf

"So we're makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day! A-N-N-A! Makin' today a perfect day for you! Kristoff: Happy birthday.All: Makin' today a happy day and no feelin' blue!" as Ash kiss Anna as a second present "I love you, my beautiful ember!" Ash said and Anna kiss him back

"For everything you are to us, and all that you do!" they said

"I do." said Kristoff

"We're makin' today a perfect today, makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day!"

"A perfect day!" said Elsa as Ash and Anna walk to her "Okay, to bed with you." said Anna "No, wait. Wait." she said to them "Oh!" Anna said as Elsa walks to the bukkehorn "All that's left to do is for the Queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn." Elsa said to them

"Oh, no, no, no." said Anna as Elsa sneezes while plowing the horn let out a huge snow boulder flying to southern countryside where Hans is cleaning the horse manure as he turns around see the the snowboulder crash towards him "Ah!" he said as Hans crashed to the fertilizer the horses neighing

Ash and Anna are taking good care of Elsa in her room "Best birthday present ever." Anna said to Elsa "Which one?" said Elsa

"You letting me take care of you." said Anna as Elsa sneezes "Ash I'm going to get her soup mind you keep her company." Anna said as Ash nodded "Sure thing Anna." as Anna left to get her some soup while Ash keeps her warm with his flame body ability "Ash thank you and I'm sorry for not listening to you." said Elsa as Ash look at her with a smile

"Forget it you made Anna's birthday perfect Elsa and you also have me to take care of you too beautiful." as Elsa look at him with a smile "Oh Ash, thank you for your help and taking care of me and I think I know what will make me more better." as Elsa grabbed him and start kissinghim Ash held his beautiful true love around her waist and making out Ash and Elsa continues kissing and making out as they start taking thier clothes off leaving them completely naked

"Elsa, you and Anna are still the most beautiful girls I ever seen." as Elsa let out a cute sneeze and kiss him more "And I love you more my Ash." then Ash starts groping her beautiful soft breasts and starts massaging them "Ooh Ash yes." she moaned loving the touch then he starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast

"Keep going Ash give me your touch." Elsa moaned by then Anna returns going tell Elsa that her soup be ready soon "I bet Ash is taking good care of her." just then Anna notice Ash is giving her sister the romantic night as he is sucking her right breast and playing her left breast

"Oh Ash, you romantic genius." Anna said surprised that Ash and Elsa are having thier moment even if she has a cold then Ash lowers down starts licking her womanhood "Oh Ash Ash yes." Elsa said as Ash continues going deeper and playing her breasts then Anna couldn't wait as she takes her dress of with her bra and underwear leaving her completely naked and join them

"Ash I'm gonna..." as Elsa releases her floods in Ash's mouth and swallows it then they kiss again then Elsa notice Anna as she let's Ash look "Hi Ash your moment ain't the same without your two true lovers" Anna said as Ash smiles

"Of course not Anna." Ash replied as both Elsa and Anna are kissing Ash letting thier breasts pressed to his body then they push Ash to the bed letting Anna standing above him with her own bare Womanhood and Elsa grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash felt it then starts licking Anna's womanhood made Anna moaned "Oh Ash yes keep going." Anna moaned as Ash continues licking and Elsa bopping faster The girls hold Ash's hands together as the three are enjoying thier night together Ash went more deeper and Elsa was more faster as they feel thier limit Anna releases her floods in Ash's mouth

Ash fires his seed in Elsa's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Anna lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip still wet puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh Anna..." Ash moaned as Anna continues bopping and rubbing her breasts against his rod made him love it Elsa starts kissing Ash letting him play her breasts more she loves it then Anna continues going faster "you girls are still the best and beautiful..." as Ash fires his seed in Anna's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Ash is on top of Anna "Ready my beautiful Ember." as Anna smiles "You bet my guardian angel." as Ash smiles back they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her "oh Ash" Anna said but she feel pain but she wants Ash to keep going as he was thrusting her slowly and gently Anna wrapped her arms and legs around him Ash felt her beauty pressed to his chest as they continue at hours they make love to each other more "Ash..." As Ash can feel his limit too as he fires his seed in her as they let go Anna was exhausted with a smile then Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck Ash wrapped his arms around her waist as they kiss more

"Ready my beautiful true love." Ash said as Elsa kissed him "That never stop me Ash." as they lay on the bed continue kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Elsa moaned loving her true love "Mmmmm oh yes Ash keep going my true love." Elsa moaned as Ash is going faster she buried his face in her soft beautiful breasts made Ash continue thrusting her more she wrapped her legs around him Ash turns around let Elsa start bouncing made Ash moaned

"Oh oh Elsa yes." Ash moaned as Elsa is bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash groping them made her go faster as they are connected they keep going hours as they release their seed and love juice they were exhausted as Elsa was at the right and Anna at the left resting thier heads on his chest drawing with thier fingers "Ash this is way better." Elsa said still connected to him "I know and I'm so happy you two came to my life and I love you two so much." Ash said to them as Elsa and Anna kissed thier true love

"We love you too Ash forever and ever." as the three rested Ash keep them close with smiles showing

morning came Elsa and Anna were up fully dressed and Elsa was happy "Anna I'm so glad I'm all better." she said to her little sister "I'm glad to hear that good news right Ash." Anna said as her and Elsa look at Ash

"Yeah...I'm so happy for you Elsa." Ash said with a smile and he sniffles suddenly he sneezes just like Elsa that shocked the girls

"Ashy you got Elsa's cold!" Anna said as Ash denied it "No nonsense I Ash ketchum never get a cold I'm ok..." Elsa didnt by his fake smile as her and Anna took him to his room "Ash don't end up like i did we can take good care of you are your nurses." said Elsa then Ash gives up with a smile "Ok you two win." as Elsa and Anna smiles and place Ash to his bed as two of them are taking good care of thier true love play nurse for him.

at Elsa's palace a door was heard as Marshmallow opens it and saw Olaf with the snowmen "This way, Sludge and Slush and Slide and Ansel, and Flake and Fridge and Flurry and Power, and Crystal and Squalor and Pat and Sphere, and William." then Marshmallow looks at Kristoff

"Don't ask." he said

**That's it of The fever of love i hope you enjoyed the first frozen fever story i did was a AshxElsaXAnna story with Ash and Elsa set up Anna's birthday and Elsa catches a cold made little snowmen that cause mischief then Ash, Elsa and Anna have thier romantic moment together and ch 7 of love of snowflakes and Aura Embers be coming soon and Ash's royal love as well even unbroken love journey to the unknown an second installment of Love of snowflakes and Aura Embers and i want to say enjoy AshXElsaXAnna forever**


End file.
